Fighting the Good Fight
by Rappkea
Summary: This is a short One-Shot and is a parody of a clip from What Would You do?. This is also my tribute to our Armed Forces of the United States. Happy Memorial Day.


*For those who haven't played Star Wars: The Old Republic, an Imperial accent is very similar to a British accent*

Panic across the Republic. Imperial terrorists have made a bold move against the Republic. After commandeering a Republic transport the extremists flew it directly into the side of the Senate Tower leaving Coruscant in disarray. With the terrorists making bigger and bolder attacks, Republic citizens live in fear of many fear more attacks to come in the near future.

But Republic citizens that come from Imperial roots have a much more different fear.

000

In one of the higher levels of Coruscant, a popular local restaurant serves many people. The staff is very kind and the customers are respectable.

One bright shining day on Coruscant, a customer named Olymer enters the restaurant and takes a seat at one of the empty tables. After waiting patiently, a waiter comes to take his order.

"Hello, sir. What will you be having today?" he said in a definite Imperial accent.

Olymer looked up at him, strangely. "Why do you talk like that?" he asked. "Are you Imperial?"

"Yes sir," he said cheerfully. "My family came to the Republic years ago for a better life. Now, what can I get you?"

"Um, can you get someone else to take my order?" Olymer asked. "I don't want an Imp to take my order."

"Well, I'm sorry I am the only waiter available right now. Please, just tell me what you want," The waiter replied.

"No, I don't want a terrorist taking my order," he replied.

Now the waiter began to become offended. "Ok well if you won't tell me what you want, then you can't order anything," the waiter said.

"Look, I'd like to order some food, just not from you," the customer said.

Now, three booths down, a Republic soldier was having a nice meal with his girlfriend. However, this soldier was the commanding officer of Havoc Squad: Drayden Revax. Drayden couldn't help but overhear. Hearing the customer say that, pushed him to his breaking point. He stood up and walked over to the table. Drayden looked right at the customer who looked up at him. Olymer made a big note of the Republic military uniform.

"Get out. If you won't order, then get out and go somewhere else," Drayden said, mad inside, yet staying calm on the outside.

"You want me to leave?" Olymer asked, confused.

"You have the freedom to eat anywhere you want, just like he has the freedom to work anywhere. That is the reason why I fight for the Republic, so that anyone can live free in the Republic. Leave the man alone, order your food, and leave." With that, Drayden returned to his booth.

000

Olymer ended up leaving without ordering anything. Later, as Drayden and his girlfriend were finishing their lunch, the same waiter stopped at their booth.

"I wanted to say thank you, sir. What you did, that was very heroic," he said with gratitude.

"No, that wasn't heroic," Drayden said. "Heroes come in many shapes and sizes but that wasn't heroic at all. That was just being a person and standing up for someone else. I was just defending the inalienable rights that everyone has. It doesn't matter who you are. If you're Republic, you're Republic."

The waiter smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said and went back to work.

Thanks for reading guys.

I found a clip of a TV show called "What Would You Do?" where actors pretend to participate in uneasy situations in pubic to see how people react and what they do. The clip that I saw was of one where a man is at a deli and he wants to order but he doesn't want to order from the Muslim man at the counter. This is because of the terrorist movements. Many people stand up for the Muslim man and try to explain to the bigot that not all Muslims are terrorists which is true.

One of the men to stand up for the clerk is a member of the U.S. Military. Seeing that gave an even greater amount of respect for the people defending our country. And since it is currently Memorial Day, I thought that I would parody that scene as a small tribute to our armed forces.

So thank you all who stand up for our country and for standing up for the people within our country. America would not be what it is without you.

Happy Memorial Day!

-Rappkea


End file.
